Glaucous Cold
by Diminutive Black Chausie
Summary: LightClan Challenge. Juniperkit has been enraptured by a cruel and beautiful thing. Following it's traces, one wrong decision leads to dire consequences...


**A/N: So, yes. Here is my first challenge! :D For LightClan by Blazing Bright Streaks of Light. I was doing another challenge for another LightClan by Lady Morning, but my laptop decided to be an arse and screw itself over. Sooo yeah. XD**

**These are my lil' info thingies:**

**6 is MoonClan, J is Juniperkit, a pure black she-cat**

**So, yes! Here we go!**

XXX

_Cold._

_Beautiful. _

_Unyielding._

_**Cruel.**_

Juniperkit allowed the snow to softly drift from the sky like white powder. She stood serenely outside of the nursery in the middle of the night, enjoying the snow and moonlight.

MoonClan, though situated up high in the mountains, was used to frigid air and harsh winds, but snowfall was certainly a thing to behold.

The young she-kit held out a paw, eyes shining in wonder as the tiny flakes fell onto her berry-pink paw pads. She sat almost completely still under the gentle, cascading frozen rain. The pure white snow stood out in stark contrast against her pitch-black pelt and amber eyes.

Not a single soul was awake.

The warriors slumbered silently in their dens, the queens snoozing with their kits, the medicine cats dreaming of the stars, the leader completely immersed into sleep.

She tread carefully through the white powder, leaving deep tracks. It was so serene, so beautiful, she couldn't help the wave of wonder coursing through her.

All her life, she wondered how it would be outside the camp. What better time than to explore than with beauty itself cascading from the sky?

She crawled slowly in the bramble tunnel, excitement bubbling up and breaking the serene sheet of ice inside of her. She was going to see the world!

Juniperkit pawed a bush uncertainly. The leaves were a bleak, grayish-brown, falling off at the slightest shake. Shrugging, she continued her adventure.

Finding a frozen puddle, she pawed it. Stepping cautiously onto it, she shrieked in joy as she glided across the frozen surface. She ice-skated all the way to a frozen brook, where the little fish darted in the cold waters beneath.

Pressing a paw to the thinner ice, the surface broke. The brook bubble merrily, as if saying thank you as it carried the shards of ice downstream.

The water tasted fresh, cold, and metallic as she lapped at the water until her throat hurt. She dipped a paw in, testing how long she could leave it in.

She dipped her paw in and out, absentmindedly chasing the little silver darts in the water. It was so peaceful and beautiful, she was perfectly content to sit there and enjoy the scenery.

Little did she know, as the night progressed, the frigidity increased. Soon, she lost feeling her paws. Than her tail-tip, then it seemed like the cold was seeping into her soul.

Shivering, she staggered across the snow, each step bringing a flare of pain.

_So…_

_Cold…_

The previous beauty she had admired was a lie- pain and death was the truth.

Seeking shelter, she blindly blundered through the snow. It got into her eyes, blinding her; it got in between her paw pads, freezing them. All she could find was a small hollow in the base of a withering tree.

Dragging her frozen body in it, she curled up. Draping her tail, she tried to conserve as much warmth as possible. Nevertheless, she shivered violently. She could _feel_ the life ebbing out of her, like ice melting in newleaf.

Feeling soon retreated from her body, into a small, burning core in her center. She lost feeling in her paws, her tail, her ears and her nose. Everytime she lost feeling, it added to the feeling of weightlessness and the burning of her core.

It seemed all at once as she lost all feeling of weight.

Her eyes flew open, as she looked down at her own limp body.

"How-?"

A beautiful, gray she-cat stood before her. Her silvery pelt seemed to twinkle with stars, shining bits of light embedded into her pelt. Her leafy-green eyes shone with wisdoms beyond ages.

"Come. It is time to join StarClan. The best always die young," she said sadly.

In great awe Juniperkit slowly got up, her death forgotten. Falling into step next to the she-cat, both walked on stairs of moonlight, up to the stars.

XXX

**A/N: wow. XD Yeah. The angst.**


End file.
